To identify the genetic basis of abnormalities of left-right asmmetry in humans by collecting DNA samples from affected subjects and their families and testing for mutations in candidate genes. To identify anatomic abnormalities in subjects with abnormal left-right asymmetry using whole body and brain MRI and functional MRI, and correlate these with the genetic findings."